Three Ways To Fall In Love
by Ivory Radio Star
Summary: Translation – Autorisierte Übersetzung – Drei verschiedene Paare und drei unterschiedliche Wege sich zu verlieben – One Shots/Drabbles von dayflow
1. Starry Eyed Girl

**Starry Eyed Girl – Blauäugiges Mädchen**

**Autor:** dayflow

**Fanfiction:** Starry Eyed Girl

(Links zu Autor und Story sind auf meinem Profil zu finden)

**Beta:** sunandstars123 und Amira Flavia

**Es handelt sich um eine autorisierte Übersetzung!**

_**Autorenkommentar von dayflow:**_ _Zusammenfassung_ _– __Drabble (100 Wörter) darüber, wie man sich in Luna verliebt._

_A/N __–__ Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, ob es aus Nevilles, Rolfs oder Dracos Sicht geschrieben ist, also sucht euch was aus._

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Starry Eyed Girl – Blauäugiges Mädchen<strong>

Irgendwann verliebte er sich in das bezaubernde Mädchen neben ihm; das Mondkind, die Mondfrau mit dem Kopf in den Wolken und den strahlenden Augen. Wie sie so den Strand entlang lief, erschien sie ihm wie ein geisterhafter Engel; ihr dünnes Kleid flog um ihre Beine; der Mond ließ ihr helles Haar wie einen Heiligenschein aussehen.

„Luna!"

Als sie sich ihm zuwandte, entschied er sich, alles zu riskieren und ihre perfekte Freundschaft zu ruinieren. Nach unten lehnend drückte er ihr einen zaghaften Kuss auf ihre Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich."

Seine Hand nehmend, schenkte sie ihm ein verträumtes Lächeln.

„Ich weiß."

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hohoho – ihr Lieben,<em>

_ich wünsche euch besinnliche und gemütliche Weihnachtstage mit euren Lieben. Genießt die gemeinsame Zeit und lasst euch reich beschenken :)_

_So auch von mir mit dieser Geschichtensammlung, bei der es sich wieder um Übersetzungen von Geschichten von dayflow handelt. Ich lade euch am 25. und 26., also morgen und übermorgen, die weiteren beiden One Shots als kleine Weihnachtsgeschenke hoch._

_Ich habe dieser Sammlung den Titel __**Three Ways To Fall In Love **__gegeben, da die One Shots über drei verschiedene Paare und auch verschiedene Arten, wie man sich ineinander verlieben bzw. seine Liebe zeigen kann, handelt._

_Vielen Dank für's Lesen mit den allerbesten Grüßen,_

_Eure Ivy_


	2. Forgetful

**Forgetful – Vergesslich**

**Autor:** dayflow

**Fanfiction:** Forgetful

(Links zu Autor und Story sind auf meinem Profil zu finden)

**Beta:** sunandstars123 und Amira Flavia

**Es handelt sich um eine autorisierte Übersetzung!**

_**Autorenkommentar von dayflow: **__Zusammenfassung__– Drabble (100 Wörter) über Romione_

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Forgetful – Vergesslich<strong>

Ron fand Hermine unter der Markise eines Ladens Schutz suchend vor einem plötzlichen Regenschauer. „Was tust du, Hermine?", fragte er und beobachtete, wie sie in ihrer Tasche herumwühlte.

„Ich schaue nach meinem Regenschirm. Ich glaube, ich habe ihn vergessen."

Er gluckste. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du die schlaueste Hexe unserer Zeit bist?" Lächelnd griff er nach einer Feder aus ihrer Handtasche und verwandelte sie in einen Regenschirm. Den Schirm über seinen Kopf haltend, legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie zu sich. „Komm schon, lass uns gehen."

Hermine grinste, als sie sich an Ron kuschelte. Vielleicht war es ja gut gewesen, ihren Regenschirm zu vergessen.


	3. Smile

**Smile – Lächeln**

**Autor:** dayflow

**Fanfiction:** Smile

(Links zu Autor und Story sind auf meinem Profil zu finden)

**Beta:** sunandstars123 und Amira Flavia

**Es handelt sich um eine autorisierte Übersetzung!**

_**Autorenkommentar von dayflow:**__Zusammenfassung __– Draco sah Astoria zum ersten Mal wirklich. Leichte Dramione-Referenz._

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Smile – Lächeln<strong>

Als die ersten Regentropfen fielen, beobachtete Draco Malfoy, wie Astoria Greengrass ihren Kopf gen Himmel hob. Ihre vornehme Maske wich einem leisen Lachen und ihr Gesicht hellte sich vor Vergnügen auf. Ihr ungeschützter und sorgloser Ausdruck erinnerten ihn an seine Schuljahre; an ein einfacheres Leben vor dem Krieg. Er erinnerte sich, mit seinen Kameraden gelacht und seinen Mitschülern Streiche gespielt zu haben; für Mitternachtsnacks in die Küche geschlichen zu sein und Mädchen sooft es ging zu necken.

Er erinnerte sich, wie er seine erste Liebe beobachtet hatte – ihre sanften braunen Augen und wilden Haare, immer grinsend und über irgendetwas lachend...

Genau in diesem Moment bemerkte er, dass Hermine und Astoria das gleiche große, wunderschöne Lachen besaßen.

„Lass uns reingehen, oder?", fragte er und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Sie lächelte ihn weiterhin an, während sie ihre Hand in seiner platzierte. Plötzliche realisierte Draco, dass er sich in Astoria Greengrass verlieben könnte.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Meine lieben Leser,<em>

_nun ist meine Weihnachtsüberraschung für euch auch schon zu Ende. Ich hoffe, euch haben diese 3 kurzen Geschichten gefallen, auch wenn sie mal nicht Dramione sind. Ich liebe sie trotzdem und wollte sie deshalb unbedingt übersetzen!_

_Na dann, wir lesen uns noch mal zum 31. zum Schluss des Jahres... da habe ich noch eine kleine Überraschung für euch ;)_

_Eure Ivy_


End file.
